


Dearness and Reverence

by a_tian



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Body Worship, King He Tian, M/M, Most of these are future tags!, No violence no crazy drama just boys falling in love!, Praise Kink, Prince Mo Guanshan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_tian/pseuds/a_tian
Summary: He witnessed the fluttering lashes, clicking nails, frown upon a brow. And then he witnessed the thin silk against two dark points, copper locks curved against firm thighs, and He Tian justknewhe had seen something divine.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Dearness and Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am craving some pretty prince Guanshan :) 
> 
> He Tian is 26 and Mo Guanshan is 23, so their personalities are a bit more mature in a progression that I see fit. They’re also royalty so they,,, you know,,, act like it!!
> 
> Also, in this fic, ‘palace’ means the large area where the royalty of a specific kingdom resides, not just one big building. It’s like a tiny town! 
> 
> Pls enjoy!

He Tian had thought the hall was quite peaceful, considering all four big kingdoms had gathered once again after seven years, only to come upon the topic further land acquisition from the Zhan kingdom following their concession of Mount Beifong to the Jians, _right_ in front of King Zhan and the Prince. 

Still, faces were understandably tense, and while surveying around the ceremonial table, He Tian’s eyes landed on a face that looked more stressed than them all.

Though, it was a given; Prince Mo has always had a look on his face, ranging from mildly perturbed to seething, ever since he met him when He Tian was only fourteen. They had rarely spoken, considering that the Mo palace laid on the very top of the seclusive Xian mountain, which made it so the young princes could only meet eyes for half of the already-scarce royal events. 

He Tian had always been interested in the boy’s sharp expression, which contrasted so deeply with his one of feigned sweetness, or Prince Zhan’s polite indifference. It was even worse seeing it when Jian Yi once met his eyes and smiled that great _big_ smile, when Prince Mo almost snapped: Prince Mo was a greatly troubled individual. However, Prince Mo had always kept his words short but not terse, sharp but not pricking. 

He Tian respected and quite liked him for keeping a good balance between his crown prince manners and wild temper, carrying those deeply creased brows around with that even more creased mouth. As Prince Mo was a lone successor, as well as a disaster to speak to, He Tian had not allowed his interest any further, at the time.

However, it was now proving very difficult to keep his interest at bay. Because sitting merely fifteen _chi_ away from He Tian wasn’t the scrunched up, red face of a child he once wished to know, but a remarkably beautiful young man, with concern marring his otherwise flawless face with maturity, and dignity exuding just from his posture. 

He Tian felt he wouldn’t _dare_ to know this man. 

It was an out-of-the-ordinary thought for He Tian, who would definitely dare to do just about everything, considering how much he was speaking for someone who had only been crowned king a few years ago- and not of his main kingdom at that! Fortunately, no one noticed that he had been silent for a full five minutes now. 

Alas, Prince Mo was bound to notice the scrutinizing looks He Tian had been giving him in between glaring at his desk in disbelief over the Prince’s transformation. The next time He Tian looked up, Prince Mo Guanshan caught his eye, and that was probably not good for He Tian’s heart, because he suddenly felt like he might go into cardiac arrest. 

Soft amber eyes gazed up at him through thin, inquisitive lashes, and He Tian held his eyes for a mere few seconds before Prince Mo seemingly remembered that He Tian is a king now, and directed his gaze back towards Queen Zhan after inclining his head in respect. 

He Tian had wished to hold his gaze for just a second longer. Everything was just so _pretty_ , from the high ponytail tied loosely at the crown of his head to his flowing white robes splayed around his lap like water. He could not fathom that this admittedly strapping young man was that Prince Mo. But, He Tian decidedly had more pressing issues to deal with, so he finally turned his attention back to the conversation at hand. 

* * *

It was another hour until the conference had ended, and He Tian took the rest of his time to focus on the matter at hand, to the point where his mind was still full as he considered all the outcomes of the kingdoms’ meetings over these few days.

It was only the first day, but he was exhausted. No doubt, Prince He proper would be looking for him, and He Tian quite doesn’t want to divulge in pleasantries with Cheng- _dage_ and his guard. He Tian would rather be stirring up a bit of trouble with his dear idiot Jian Yi right about now, but he’s also said he would rather do so for the last three years, to no avail.

Pondering about the wayward Prince’s disappearance had always landed He Tian deep in thought, and consequently deep in an unknown area of the sprawling Zhan palace. 

He Tian was much too tired to look for his lodging, but what was he going to do, quit and sit down when he finds a nice place? Yes.

He Tian walked for a bit through the light forest along a stream, until he came across a small cottage, with the back sliding doors thrown wide open. The room seemed well-kept but almost empty, so He Tian assumed there must be someone seclusive attending the conference to whom this room was given. Though He Tian and the senior royalty were staying in the main palace, he did not want to offend anyone, and so he settled on a large rock on the river, in view of the interior of the cottage in case anyone entered. 

About ten or so minutes later, the door of the room flung open violently. Before He Tian could even get up or react, he realized who it was, and immediately froze up. And before he could _un_ -freeze, he froze up even further, because Prince Mo Guanshan had _torn off his outer robes_ in an instant, and let out a deep, melodious sigh that showed off just how much disdain he held for today. 

He Tian, understandably, had no goddamn clue what to do in this situation. Except for squeeze his eyes shut, because the stoic and proud crown prince of the Mo kingdom would _definitely_ hate to be seen in such a state. But, He Tian cannot say anything. This is because, he ascertained with his incredible ruler’s strategist training, that it would be 100% detrimental to He Tian’s chances of some semblance of a friendship between the two princes if he reveals that he’s seen Prince Mo’s... oh my _god_.

He already witnessed the fluttering lashes, clicking nails, frown upon a brow. But now, he’s witnessed the thin silk against two dark points, copper locks curved against firm thighs, and He Tian just _knew_ he had seen something divine.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away; he wished he hadn’t opened them at all. But, the late-afternoon sunlight was hitting Prince Mo’s hair in such a way that it shone like gold, so He Tian knew he wouldn’t be prosecuted for looking, anyway.

He was just grateful that Prince Mo still had his inner robe on, and it was because it left a barrier (albeit one made almost obsolete because of the sunlight) between his skin and He Tian’s prying eyes, _not_ because he liked the way Prince Mo’s nipples rubbed against the sheer fabric as he reached his arms up to re-do his hair. 

As Prince Mo rummaged around in a drawer on his knees, thighs pressing beautifully into calves as he undoubtedly searched for lighter robes to combat the Zhan kingdom heat, He Tian contemplated what to do. The river was loud enough that he could run far before Prince Mo had realized what happened. Before he decided, the prince had already finished changing into casual robes.

Perhaps it was the exhaustion that drove him to clear his throat and alert Prince Mo of his presence, and the exhaustion that drove He Tian to laugh when Prince Mo’s shoulders shot up in surprise.

”Well, if it isn’t Prince Mo,” He Tian fibbed. “I didn’t see you there. How are you?”

A lie is a _fantastic_ first thing to say to your little crush when you see him again after seven years. 

He Tian doesn’t fool himself by thinking it’s a little crush anymore, though. He jumps up from his boulder and steels himself for the long ride ahead, because if there’s one thing that cannot change about Prince Mo Guanshan, it’s that he is _not_ easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one chapter but I ended up writing 1k words of He Tian’s braincell going into overdrive,,,,
> 
> Well I guess uhhh update soon? I’ll even start on the next chapter now, so wait for me! Thank you!! 
> 
> Tumblr: @mo-zai
> 
> Song that feels like this chapter:  
> [Rosy](https://open.spotify.com/track/6cfacimNXWogsp6DtJflyL?si=o4PynhQaR7yt_XB4YiQE-w)  
> This song is basically saying, “I know you like me, but just try to come and get me. I’m just getting started.” This is probably how He Tian thinks Mo Guanshan would react if he knew!


End file.
